


Mackin' on Gentleman Jack

by Insipidy



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, Brothels, Dom/sub, Eventual Sex, F/F, Hand & Finger Kink, Multi, Power Dynamics, Slow Burn, Teasing, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insipidy/pseuds/Insipidy
Summary: It's an amazing show if you haven't seen it! My take about history is likely inaccurate and manipulated so that the gays win every time. More gay, more angst!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also for the sake of less confusion I'm going to refer to them by their last names mostly.

A knock at the door stirs Ann from her thinking the first time she met Ms. Lister. 

When Ann first met Ms. Lister, her stance and reputation had always been so powerful even then. As she walks through the door and hangs her coat up, Ann can already feel her heart beating faintly.

"Miss Walker, so lovely to see you. It's been years hasn't it?"

"Y-yes. It certainly has."

Miss Lister smiles, grabbing Ann's hand and kissing it softly. The gesture alone makes Ann blush inwardly. Something about men doing that act was repugnant. Nevermind that though, as Miss Lister's eyes never leave hers when she kisses her hand. 

Her man servant, James, coughs signaling his presence and provides them with tea. He sets it across from each other and takes his leave soon after.

"Please have a seat Ms. Lister."

While pouring Ms. Lister the tea, Ann eyes her forearms flexing beneath the fabric as she brings the cup to her lips. Her lips. Her lips so soft and delicate and her hands enveloping the tea cup ever so gently. She smiles as she drinks, almost as if knowing what she's thinking.


	2. Ever Since I Was A Little Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Lister and Ms. Walker reminisce on their past encounters and history prior. Some future evening plans ;) start to take shape.

Before Ms. Lister can put her cup down, Ms. Walker wastes no time in asking her why she's come around. She hurriedly signals James to leave the room made clear via hand signal. 

"Sorry, I hate to be rude Ms. Lister, but I've been awful busy with my estate and recent deaths in my family so I'm going to cut straight to the chase. What brings you here exactly?"

Ms. Lister seems shocked if for a second since she's usually the one to get to the heart of the matter. It's refreshing and oddly alluring. It's kind of narcissistic of her to find it attractive about Ms. Walker, but damn her if such a lady isn't attractive enough already!

"Right... um, well you see," she smiles sheepishly, "I've come around because I hear you pay well and my company needs financial assistance. And by my company I mean both it and myself like... a certain kind of company... a company by the likes of a lady with tastes like yours to be exact. " 

Ms. Walker blushes furiously. All she can think is of the repertoire the infamous Gentleman Jack has as a womanizer. But the rumors can't be true. No, they couldn't. Ever since she was a little kid she heard infamous stories mostly told out of astonishment and jealousy of how capable Ms. Lister was in getting her way especially with women.

Could it really be true Ms. Lister runs a company which is a lady loving lounge? It seems preposterous, but then again men are quite allowed their fancies to run free and doing even worse than eyeing the merchendise! This could be a profitable companionship for both of them, especially if she plays her cards right. But first Ms. Lister is going to have to prove herself trustworthy, after all, her family's fortunes are well sought out for. It surely couldn't hurt to... experiment with her options to say the least.

"Why should I trust you Ms. Lister? How do I know you're not just after my money like the rest of everyone else?"

"My, my, my Ms. Walker. Do you really think I'm only after your money?"

Ms. Walker scoffs.

"You're a woman with more than half a brain of these bourgeois Ms. Walker. The fact you've lasted this long financially without a man is proof you know to manage yourself better than most men around here. Businesses go out left and right, but together our profits can push their businesses out. Plus, if you don't trust me, I can teach you to trust me. After all, my business is built on the stuff," she winks, "I'll do it at no extra cost."

Twiddling her fingers nervously, Ms. Walker sighs and reluctantly agrees. 

"I guess so."

"Great!"

"But I don't know what you'd want out of my business. How are my clothing factories and shops supposed to help your uhm... lack of attire in your business."

"Ms. Walker, clothing -while not always needed in my side of business-" she laughs to herself, "is nonetheless enticing to one's eyes. Not to mention, our customers pride themselves on being fit with only the best materials." 

"I hardly think we're the best clothing materials and such in the town Ms. Lister-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Miss Lister shushes her, running her fingers across Ms. Walker's silky dressed legs.Miss Walker briskly shudders, all too aware of her breathing and her heart pounding.

"Only The best," Ms. Lister whispers into her ear.

A knock adruptly sends Ms. Walker across the room in a panic.

"Miss Walker?" James knocks at the door.

"Yes? What is it James," her breathing just beginning to even. 

"Miss Lister's carriage has arrived as per her request."

"What? When did-"

"Ciao now darling," she says waving on her way out, "don't forget we meet in two days, I'll be here for dinner. Best bring only your best merchendise then. I'll bring mine. Good bye!"

"But-"

"Bye!" She winks again before going. 

Miss Walker wonders how'd she get herself in this mess? It must be that charm everyone talks about. She sighs and remembers where Ms. Lister's fingers were on her leg and shivers in response. Yet, somehow she can't wait to see her again. Smiling to herself, maybe she wasn't alone in this world all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear some stuff up basically Ms. Lister runs an LGBT sex dungeon brothel! Rad i know. Was it too rapey? Too British? I don't know. Let me know! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
